1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a marking film which is adapted to be used to affix markings or decorations to motor vehicles and other substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marking films have been used in the past to affix markings or decorations to motor vehicles and other structures. One type of marking film employs formation of the film by a film casting technique in which a conventional vinyl chloride resin is dissolved in a suitable solvent, after which the resulting liquid material is spread out over polished drums, smooth belts, or coated paper which continuously convey the formed film through suitable curing chambers in which the solvents are evaporated and recovered.
It is known to form a marking film using an externally plasticized vinyl chloride polymer or copolymer film. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,054 to K. Schramer et al., a calendered, externally plasticized vinyl film is used in combination with an acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive having high creep and shrinkage resistance.
A more recent example of a marking film is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,372 to M. Sahara which employs a combination of vinyl chloride resin, thermoplastic polyurethane resin, and ethylene/vinyl ester copolymer in the vinyl film to produce a destructible marking film.